


Wouldn't know

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>This small idea came up after hearing the Snow Patrol song "Chasing Cars". This isn't a song fic. This is just based on the idea of the origins of the song: "You're just like a dog chasing a car. You'll never catch it, and even if you do, you wouldn't know what to do with it." It's also based on an uncommon Axel + Demyx theory.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Wouldn't know

**Author's Note:**

> _This small idea came up after hearing the Snow Patrol song "Chasing Cars". This isn't a song fic. This is just based on the idea of the origins of the song: "You're just like a dog chasing a car. You'll never catch it, and even if you do, you wouldn't know what to do with it." It's also based on an uncommon Axel + Demyx theory._

The Clock Tower overlooked everything in Twilight Town. Axel folded his arms, never taking his sharp green eyes off the distant, sun-painted water. Roxas stood next to him, eating yet another sea-salt popsicle Axel had given him. With the boy next to him, looking down from the high vantage point proved much easier than in previous years. Demyx often showed up, but not at the Clock Tower. Instead, he would sit on one of the balcony railings, the water dancing behind him while he played his sitar. He never looked up, but Axel always looked down.

Today, Roxas did the same before looking up at Axel. "How come you're not his friend?"

Axel finally looked down, but not at Demyx nor at Roxas. His chest ached. "Because he never let me get near him. I tried to, but then I realized that I was like a dog chasing a car. I'd never catch it, and even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do with it." He finally looked at Roxas. "Maybe some time, we can chase cars around our heads."

"I don't understand what you mean . . . " Roxas trailed off while the sea salt ice cream decreased in size.

Axel looked back at the ocean. "I'm like the Sun and he's Water. Even on the horizon, they never touch. Water can only reflect, and the heat of the Sun can make some clouds, I guess. Like I said, he won't let me near him." Axel sighed. "You see, Demyx doesn't like me very much, and I honestly don't blame him."

Roxas shrugged. "I like you."

Those three simple words made Axel's chest tighten. He ran a gloved hand over the boy's blond hair. Roxas didn't respond beyond glancing down at Demyx, but Axel didn't mind so much. He wanted to say that he thought the same way, but found himself silent, almost hypnotized by the melodies strummed out of Demyx's sitar.

/Even if we could get him, we wouldn't know what to do with him, right Roxas?/Axel edged closer to his best friend. /At least I know what to do with you/.


End file.
